Plantilla:Ability desc
}}}}} | assimilation = Significantly decreases the cooldown of Leech skills | awaken = Tap the skill button to awaken phantom of resentment that will pursue nearby survivors for 20 seconds; Hold down the skill button to transmit fury to your puppet and order it to pursue nearby survivors. If you change places with your puppet, its anger will be quenched. | chain hook = Bane hooks survivors and pulls them to him or hooks a wall and pulls himself towards the wall. Long press to aim more precisely——"You're going nowhere!" | crazed dash = After multiple intimate collaborations, Joker can dash farther and faster with his rocket—— ——"Go nuts, my rocket friend!" | dash hit = Michiko enters genesis mode and assumes the Prajna form. She ignores the terrain and rushes toward the survivor closest to the middle of where she is looking. But, should Michikos face be gazed upon by a survivor, Panic form will be activated and special abilities negated. | dash hit upgraded = Survivors' fear increases the Michiko's powers. Michiko can now dash towards survivors at a higher speed. | freezing fog = The fog's chill can be felt in one's bones. Fog Blades are created as fog collects onto Jack's bladed hand. When a certain amount of fog has been amassed, Jack's attacks trigger additional Fog Blades, expending fog. Fog Blades will leave fog in their wake which increases Jack's movement speed and greatly reduces the cooldown of Hidden in Mist. Survivors hit by Fog Blades will leave a trail behind them as they move around. | fury hook = Fury makes Bane even more powerful. Now his chain hook deals damage when hitting survivors——"You're going nowhere! | hidden in mist = The fog is the Ripper's best friend. They are one and the same. When not striking or vaulting, Jack can gradually enter Hidden in Mist mode and become a dreaded, invisible hunter. | hidden in shadows = The dense fog evokes memories of the Big Smoke. The Ripper can enter Hidden in Mist mode quickly and gain bonus movement speed. | leech = Hold the button to select a Survivor without a leeching Follower, and spawn a Witch Mark and a Follower. The skill cooldown will be decreased when the Follower hits a Survivor | martyr = Increases control of Followers to significantly increase the Followers' movement radius | multiple puppet control = After a successful pursuit, Leo acquires a second puppet covered in red stains. | nightmare attack = Hastur can control nearby tentacles. Tap and hold the skill button to hit the nearest survivor with the tentacle. | nightmare gaze = Hastur can control tentacles and command them to strike nearby survivors. Survivors touched by Hastur's gaze will be attacked by tentacles for 20s. Cooldown for Nightmare Tripper is increased by an additional 10s when a survivor is touched by Hastur's gaze. | overclock = Can be used on the control monitor interface after this ability has been unlocked. The cooldown time and amount of energy consumed will be greatly decreased. This control monitor will be unable to restore energy for a period of time after Overclock has been used. | portable console = Burke can use the portable console to patch into a monitor directly, but using the portable console consumes more energy. | preach = Tap on the wheel to control Followers. There is a short cooldown between each control. Followers cannot change target while casting a skill or attacking | puppet control = For an unknown reason, Hell Ember is connected with his puppet. After tapping Deploy or Cast, the puppet can detect surrounding survivors and alert Leo. Leo can switch positions with the puppet, gaining an acceleration boost for a short period. The puppet can be dismantled by survivors, during which time Leo is unable to switch positions. | recorded moment = A recorded moment which can be used while Camera World is active. Joseph may use it to enter and exit the Camera World freely. | rocket dash = Brandishing a rocket, Joker dashes forward quickly and destroys all targets in his way——"Go nuts, my rocket friend!" | siphon soul & wavering = When the White Guard enters the spiritaul realm, it won't be able to interact with anything for 5 seconds. But its moving speed will greatly increase and it will sip[hon the souls of nearby survivors. IF it fully siphons a survivor's soul, the survivor will be unable to interact with the environment. When the Black Guard rings the bell, all survivors affected must calibrate. Should they fail the calibration, they will be horrified for 60 seconds; if they fail another calibration during that time, their soul will waver and their moving directions will reverse. | soul departure = Michiko enters genesis mode and changes into Prajna form and jumps into the air to overlook the surrounding environment. Her Dash Hit also gains casting distance. But, should Michiko's face be seen by a survivor, Panic form will be activated and the skill will lose its effect. | spinning = Spits out a ball of web that Entangles its target. Each successful hit deals half the damage of a normal attack and the target is Entangled with one layer of webbing, up to a maximum of three layers. — — "I love hunting!" | spiritualist = Not good with machines. Decoding speed is decreased by 15%. Chances of triggering a calibration and difficulty of performing a calibration are both increased by 30%. | summon = Use the skill to switch into Dual Soul mode, or hold down the skill button to charge up and toss the soul umbrella forward and then switch to Dual Soul mode and teleport to where the umbrella lands. The longer you charge the skill the further you can toss the umbrella. | summon enhanced = Reduces the time it takes to switch souls in Dual Soul mode and you will immediately perform a powerful Siphon Soul or Wavering Soul upon switching. | tentacles = Hastur calls forth tentacles from the abyss. Tap and hold the skill button and select the location to release the tentacles. Tentacles deteriorate quicker around rocket chairs with survivors on them. | time jump = Joseph records last 15 seconds in time as he moves. Return to your desired point in time by holding down the skill button for the corresponding number of seconds. | web attack = As time passes, the Soul Weaver's spinning ability becomes stronger, speeding up the spinning action and reducing its cost. — — "Cobweb carnival! Happy holidays!" | webbing = Webbing is Violetta's natural instinct. Hold the skill button and choose a location to set a cobweb trap. Violetta will gain a brief acceleration that gradually slows when passing cobweb traps. This effect can be stacked up to three times by using new webs. Violetta will be alerted to the location of survivors that step on a tap and survivors will be entangled with one layer of webbing; survivors can be entangled with two layers of webbing. — — "Waiting is a virtue of hunters." | dispel souls = Robbie is able to control the Resentful Souls in the Corrupt Area to move them quickly to him in order to absorb them and gain a temporary acceleration effect. During this process, if the Resentful Soul comes in contact with Survivors, it will deal damage equal to one normal attack to Survivors and disappear. The Resentful Soul will reappear in the vicinity of the Peaceful Pine after 20 seconds. | resurge = When Robbie has a Peaceful Pine branch, he can use it to make new Peaceful Pines. Once the number of Peaceful Pines in the area reaches the maximum of 6, the newly planted Peaceful Pine will replace the earliest planted Peaceful Pine. | restful road = Robbie summons the Peaceful Pine and the roots start growing rapidly forward under his feet, forming an acceleration path. Robbie will have a large increase in movement speed and all interaction speed. | expel souls = After drawing a Resentful Soul to him using Dispel Souls, Robbie can now cast it back out in a specific direction after absorbing it. | preying leap = After leaping from the ground, Luchino can make a second leap in the air. If Luchino hits an obstacle while leaping, it will fall from the sky. | crash = Luchino can crash vertically from the air at will. | lethal crash = After leaping to a certain height, tapping on the Skill button again will cause Luchino to drop vertically at high speed, causing damage to the nearest Survivor within crash range and destroying all dropped Pallets within range. | mania = Luchino mutates further and is able to leap three times in the air. | basilisk = Luchino's explosive force will greatly increase the dropping speed. | mirror image = Summon the Aqua Mirror to generate a Mirror Image of the body. When the image is formed, tap the skill button again to switch positions with the Mirror Image. | mirror rotation = Rotate the Aqua Mirror to make the Mirror Image turn to the nearest Survivor. | into the mirror = When summoning the Aqua Mirror within a 5m radius of a survivor, a Mirror Image of the nearest Survivor will be generated. The Survivor's Mirror Image will disappear after the Survivor is hit by the Bloody Queen. |wrong description }}